Very Twisted Christmas
by Spice of Life
Summary: Christmas time is right around the corner, so why is Twist so bummed? And can a blast from his past, present, and future help him to discover what Christmas is really about?
1. Chapter 1: Christmas Cheer

Hum-dee-dum. Well, this idea popped into my head during Reading Class (The ONLY idea that popped into my head during Reading Class....), and It wouldn't go away, so, here I am. Aren't you all just sooooo excited? Yes, I'm sure you are. Why am I even writing this anyways? I have like, 7 fanfics going already. Oh well, I'd say about 5 of them will never see another chapter, anyways. There's only 3 fanfics that I update often, "Messed Up"--Holes, "Rewind and Repeat"--Holes, and "Twister, Sister", all of the other ones are just kinda'...you know...there... One day, I may eventually get my lazy bum around to updating them. Of course, that day will most likely never come....I hope this doesn't suck. Just a simple Christmas Fic though, as you can tell by the title.  
  
Wow. I have a lot of self-confidence, don't I? ^^)  
  
Constructive Reviews accepted (I love reviews! Don't just sit there reading this, review!!!!), Flame's will be used to burn Santa's buttocks.........I mean......NOT TO BURN SANTA'S BUTTOCKS!!!!!  
  
*Santa comes in*  
  
"Ho, Ho, Ho! You're on the Naughty list this year!"  
  
*Weeps*  
  
*Evil grin*  
  
*Grabs lighter and chases after Santa*  
  
"You're getting coal for Christmas this year!"  
  
*I laugh diabolicly*  
  
"All the better to burn you with, my dear!"  
  
Yes, I am insane ^^)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own RP, or anyone or anything associated with RP. I do not own, "A Charles Dickon's Christmas Tale" (I think that's what's it's called, lol. Hey, the last time I watched it was in 6th grade, and it was the Toon Disney's '101 Dalmations' version. No, wait, I did watch it last year in 7th, except I was too busy talking to my friends the whole time. Don't get me wrong, I really do like that movie, it was just.....you know....It was Social Studies Class, and, we're supposed to be social....riiiiiiight???)  
  
By the way, I'm putting me (Shana-ann), and some of my friends in this. Not a big part, but I'm going to the dance with Otto. He's not my favorite, but I need Twist avaliable, lol. The way I'm writing me in this is the way someone wrote me in their fanfic before, on Nick.com. I asked for that part though lol. I've been in so many fanfics, I can't even remember all of them. But, I decided for the snobby prep for this fic, enjoy! So, no, I'm not self-centered, this is just the way someone wrote me i their fanfic before, and I liked it for this fic.Lol.  
  
Oh...my...god.  
  
Is anybody here watching "The Billboard Music Awards"? They have this dog puppet on here, and he's totally trashing everybody, he is so funny!!!! He was WAAAY dissing Britney Spears (Spear Brittney!), and I was laughing....and snorting, but ignore that fact.....so hard, and falling out of my chair. He was talking about Justin Timberlake then, and he goes:  
  
"He's the white--other white--Michael Jackson!"  
  
^^)  
  
It was so funny, all this stuff he was saying, god, I should have taped it. And he kept going, "I kid! I kid!" Which made me laugh even harder....and then, he goes, "You know? me and Michael Jackson aren't that different, we're both made of plastic."  
  
Gotta' love that dog.  
  
Okay, this fic is never going to get started. I kid!!!!! I kid!!!!!!  
  
.....you're wishing pain and hurt on me right now, aren't you??....  
  
Every chapter, I will count down the days 'till *Reflexes* CHRISTMAS!!!!!! Okay....now how many days were there again?....* goes to check snowman counter*  
  
ONLY 15 MORE DAYS 'TILL CHRISTMAS!!!! WHOOOOOO! And, (If you're anything like me, you've long finished all your shopping), So, GOOD WILL.....and.....PEACE TOWARDS MEN!....AND WOMEN!  
  
Now, let's get this party started, shall we?  
  
The first chapter is basically just an introduction, enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1: Holiday Cheer  
  
"Dashing through the snow, In a one horse open sleigh, over the fields we go, laughing all the way!"  
  
"Dad! Please, "Reggie groaned, "Change the station! I know it's Christmas time, but If I hear one more Christmas song, I think I'm going to lose it."  
  
"Feliz Navidad, Feliz Navidad," Twister began to sing, until Reggie put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Twister, have you ever wondered how my skateboard would taste?" She asked him, showing him a fist.  
  
"Come on Reg, where's your Christmas spirit?" Ray asked, flipping throught the channels on the radio. Christmas Songs. Christmas Songs. Christmas Songs. Yodeling. Christmas Songs. He sighed in defeat, and turned the radio off.  
  
"Yeah, Regina, "Otto grinned, "Where's your Christmas spirit?" He elbowed her, and she glared at him.  
  
"I have Christmas Spirit, It's just been drained out of me by all these Christmas songs!" Reggie yelled, putting her hands over her ears as they drove by some carolers singing, "Silent Night".  
  
"Please. Let's have a silent day." She said, making them laugh.  
  
"So, are all you little bruddah's getting ready for your big dance?" Tito asked from the front seat. The Snowman Jam Formal was coming up, and it was the talk of the school. 1 Rule though.  
  
Girls MUST wear a dress.  
  
This particular rule, was not to favored by Reggie. Dresses? No way.  
  
"Come on, Reg." Sherry had pleaded, "I mean, I'm even getting Trish to wear a dress!"  
  
"No way."  
  
Sherry had given her a puppy dog pout.  
  
"No! Not the puppy dog pout! Sherry!" Reggie sighed, "Fine, maybe. I'll wear a dress."  
  
When the boys had found out about this, they had laughed and laughed until Twister had wet his pants. Reggie in a dress? Who'da' thunk it?  
  
"Yeah!" Twister exclaimed, "I'm totally stoked about it!"  
  
"Yeah, shouldn't be too hard for Otto-man here to get a date, "Otto said, "I'll have the girls all in line."  
  
"Yeah, because everyone else will be taken." Reggie laughed, and slapped Sam a high five.  
  
"If you must know, I already have an offer." Otto told them, "But I turned her down."  
  
"Yeah, can you believe it? Otto-man turning Mariah Suro down." Twister said.  
  
"I have my eye on someone else." Otto grinned, getting a dreamy smile on his face.  
  
"You're not talking about Shana-ann Perkins, are you?" Reggie asked, as Otto nodded. She snickered, "Otto, she is waaay out of your leaugue."  
  
"Nobody is out of my reach." He grinned again, as Twister laughed.  
  
"Forget it dude."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Chapter 2: Dates and Dances

Yay! My Winter Semi-Formal is tomorow night! Can't wait, yay! Gon' dance the night away ^^)  
  
Wow, that has to be one of my shortest author's notes ever. Amashing.  
  
Only 14 more days 'till Christmas!!!!  
  
Oh yeah, about the story. For the first few chapters, there's pretty much 2 different stories happening, Otto and Shana-ann, and Twister. Then, they all go together focusing on Twister. Ahh, you'll see....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: Dates and Dances  
  
"So when are you gonna' ask her, dude?" Twister asked Otto, as they walked down the busy halls of their school.  
  
Otto shrugged, "Later."  
  
"Here's your chance man." Twister said, pointing to the other side of the hall, walking their way. Shana-ann and her pose' were laughing about something, and boys were flirting.  
  
Otto began to sweat, "Um, you know bro, maybe some other time." He tried to walk away, but Twister laughed.  
  
"Chicken."  
  
"I am not a chicken!" Otto yelled defensivly, still trying to turn away. Twister just smiled and laughed again.  
  
"Then why are you walking away?"  
  
"Fine." Otto grumbled, walking towards Shana-ann, "I will ask her. Right now."  
  
He looked back at Twister one more time, who gave him a thumbs-up, and then walked up to her.  
  
"Um, hey." He said. She looked at him.  
  
"Uh, hi."  
  
"Soo, uh, what's up?" He asked lamely, attempting to make conversation. A couple of her friends giggled.  
  
"Well, I like, have a math test next period. Well, I think I do." She said, flipping some of her blonde hair over her shoulder, "So, like, what's your name?"  
  
"Oh--uh.....Rotto Ocket....No, wait...Otto Rocket." He paused for a few seconds, "I think...."  
  
Her friends giggled again, and she looked amused, "Really, well, Hi. I'm Shana-ann Perkins." She said, "Wait, Otto Rocket? You're like, almost famous or something aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah, man, I'm almost pro-surfer, pro-skateboarder, and pro-everything else!" He bragged.  
  
"Really now?" She said, "Well, it was nice to might you Otto. I've got to go, you know, pretend to study for that Math test."  
  
"Oh, uh, wait!" He said, as she began to walk away. She turned back around, "I, uh, wanted to ask you something."  
  
"Okay." She said.  
  
"Will you--uh--gotothedancewithme?" He asked, sweating, and avoiding eye contact.  
  
"Um, can you say that again?" She asked.  
  
Otto took a deep breath, "Will you...go to the dance with me?"  
  
Shana-ann looked back at her friends, and then back to Otto, "Okay, like, sure! Well, I'll talk to you later. Bye." And with that, she walked away, giggling and laughing with her group.  
  
Otto just about melted.  
  
Wait until Reggie heard this.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Twister had one thing on his mind, all the time.  
  
Reggie.  
  
For some odd reason, he was always thinking about her. He always felt wierd when he was around her, now, this wierd feeling that wouldn't go away. It never felt normal anymore to just hang with her like it had a few months ago.  
  
He knew that she had a crush on Trent, and that Trent liked her back. Trish and Sherry were always going on to her about how cute of a couple they would make. It made him mad. Had Trent known Reggie near as long as him? Did Trent know Reggie inside and out? Did Trent hang with Reggie every single day?  
  
No.  
  
But he did.  
  
He figured that Sam probably had a crush on Reggie too, or maybe he didn't. Twister really wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, so how would he know? But, he knew who Reggie was probably going to the dance with.  
  
Trent.  
  
Not him. 


	3. Chapter 3: Despertly Devoted

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, my computer crashed, and we just got it fixed today. And, um, elfwarrior6, read my review. I have absolutly no idea what you are talking about. I don't even go IN my e-mail, and I don't e-mail anybody.  
  
I did want to have this done by Christmas, and I still might, but the time my computer crashed took a big hunk'o time out of this fic.  
  
I own the song 'Despertly Devoted', which I just wrote 10 minutes prior to writing this, lol. It will be represented by the ~" because italics still are a thing unreachable to me ^^)  
  
CHRISTMAS UPDATE: 6 MORE DAYS 'TILL CHRISTMAS! And, If you celebrate Hannukah, TOMOROW IS HANNUKAH! Happy Hannukah Neta! You go girl!  
  
Heart-wrenching chapter. *Evil smile*  
  
Just to let you know, this is kind of based on, "It's a Wonderful Life", which is like, a really good movie. We watched it today in school, and I love that movie, especially the end of it. Little Zuzu is so adorable.  
  
This chapter may have a touch of PG-13 in it, but don't worry, he won't go through with it! (You'll get what I'm talking about when you reach that part). I know a girl not liking you isn't exactly a reason for trying to kill yourself, but try to understand the position he's in. He loves Reggie, but he doesn't think she loves him, he thinks his brother doesn't care about him, all that stuff...I just ruined the plot didn't I? Oh well. You were going to find out sooner or later anywas ^^)  
  
Man, I'm mad at Klasky Csupo. Stupid Gilbert, Ulysses was better. *pouts* Okay, Gilbert is good, but I liked Ulysses better. The Christmas Episode DID rock though, I'm watching it for the second time right now. 'Ho-Ho-Ho- Bruddah'!' And yes (Relaxing Pikkachu), I did get this wierd feeling when he said about getting presents for ALL the Rodriguezes. Just this wierd inkling. It could have been my bladder, but it also could have been common sense smaking me upside the head. I really think Twist has a sis or another brother or SOMETHING. (maybe not 5, lol, like in Twister, Sister, lol), but the way he said that...maybe I'm reading to much into it. That would make a mega-sick RP movie though.  
  
Haha, "'Cause I'm in my jingle slippers, and my matching Reigndeer pants."  
  
Maybe I should get started now. ^^)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3: Despertly Devoted  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
~~"I'm so caught up in your eyes  
  
I'm hypnotized  
  
'Cause your charm is irresistible  
  
Cupid musta' made ya'"~~  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Twister walked down the street to his house, kicking rocks. He was mentally debating with himself on what to do with his Reggie problem. He didn't know if he wanted to tell her or not. What if she said no? He would be completly crushed, and their friendship would be ruined. The whole ideal was tearing him apart. He wasn't exactly paying attention to where he was going, because his mind was mostly on Reggie, and subconsious to anything else, so he was having the tendancy to run into a few things. A couple trees, a stop sign, 2 trashcans, a bench, a bike, Reggie, a twig---Reggie?  
  
"What are you doing here?" Twister asked her, looking up after he realized she had been one of the things he had ran into. Why her, of all things? Why not another tree? He rubbed his head. Actually, he was kind of glad she wasn't another tree, after a while they kind of gave you a headache...  
  
"I live here Twister." Reggie said, pointing towards her house. She laughed at him as a face of realization passed over him. It went away quickley though, and was replaced by his freckled cheeks turning a bright shade of red.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." He mumbled an apology, trying not to look at her. He knew he was blushing.  
  
"Twist? Is something wrong?" Reggie asked, noticing his unusual behavior. He wrung his hands a few times, and finally looked up at her after he was sure the red had left his face. Should he tell her? Should he say what he'd been wanting to say?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~"I'm so lost in your eyes  
  
They've got me hypnotized  
  
You're totally picture perfect  
  
And babe that's a sure thing"~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
He paused for a few moments, deciding whether or not he was going to say it. How crucial was it, really?  
  
'Well,' he thought to himself, 'It's now or never....'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~"'Cause I'm despertly Devoted  
  
Don't take that dully noticed  
  
'Cause I'm despertly devoted to you"~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Uh, Reggie I....I...I-I...uh..." He fumbled, looking for the right words. All little traces of proper sentence structure that he had crammed into his tiny brain had escaped from him. "I-I...um...."  
  
"I..." Reggie repeated, trying to make sense of what he was saying. Or, at least, trying to say, "You, what."  
  
"I...I uh. I, "He took a deep breath, determined to make it come out right this time. He was going to say it, it was now or never. Speak now or forever hold your peace. "I...I l-..I love you Reggie."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~"You're all that I want  
  
You're all that I see  
  
You're all that's on my mind  
  
Every day  
  
Every minute goes by  
  
You catch my eye  
  
'Cause I'm head over heels  
  
Devoted to you  
  
It ain't just a crush  
  
No, I think it's true love  
  
We're truely ment to be  
  
babe, just you and me"~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Reggie stared. She was absolutly speechless. She tried to form the words in her mouth, but nothing would come out. She was completly amazed. She had never expected this.  
  
"I--I...I, uh..." She stammered, sounding much like Twister had before. She shook her head in disbelief and tried again. "I.....I..."  
  
Twister felt tears begin to form in his eyes. He couldn't believe he had said it. He had just ruined everything. He had ruined their friendship. He had messed everything up.  
  
He took one last look at her, and ran to his house. He ran faster than he had thought possible, he just had to get out of there.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~"You're all that I want  
  
You're all that I see  
  
You're all that's on my mind  
  
Every day  
  
Every minute goes by  
  
You catch my eye  
  
'Cause I'm head over heels  
  
Devoted to you  
  
It ain't just a crush  
  
No, I think it's true love  
  
We're truely ment to be  
  
babe, just you and me"~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He ran up the stairs to his room, slamming his door shut, and collapsed on his bed, dissolving into tears. He couldn't believe it. He wished it had never happened--no. He wished he would die. Everything--and everyone--would be better off without him. He was sobbing so loud that Lars must have heard him, because he heard his brother knocking on his door asking what was wrong. Lars didn't care about him though. Reggie didn't. Otto didn't. No one did. So everyone would just be better off without him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~"'Cause I'm despertly devoted to you  
  
Yes, yeah  
  
Yeah to you  
  
I'm devoted  
  
I'm devoted  
  
I'm head over heels  
  
That's my motive  
  
For you [For you, For you, For you]  
  
For you [For you, For you]"~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He was truely out of his mind. Once you get so upset over something you want to kill yourself, everything seems out of proportion. You lose your mind, you can think of so many untrue reasons to end it all.  
  
He searched around his room something, and there it was. Buried under a pile of old shirts, was the knife he had used the other day to pry some beans out of his Twister-Cam after he had dripped his sandwhich on it. He picked it up.  
  
"This is it!" He thought, not realizing or caring that he had screamed it out loud. Lars must have heard him, because he was banging on the door, yelling something in Spanish.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~"'Cause I'm hoplessly devoted  
  
head over heels that's my motive  
  
'Caught up in this love locomotive  
  
'cause I'm despertly devoted to you  
  
To you [To you, To you]  
  
To you [To you, To you]  
  
'Cause I'm despertly devoted To you.  
  
'Cause I'm ready to end it all  
  
If I can't have you  
  
'Cause I'm despertly devoted  
  
To you."~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He raised the knife, just as Lars finally got his door open and ran in.  
  
Everything stopped, Lars dissapeared, the knife dissapeared, and there was a blinding flash of light. And when Twister came back too, there was someone standing in his room besides him. And he was glowing a white light. 


	4. Chapter 4: Life without Love and Truth W...

Hey y'all. I really want to get this done before Christmas, and since there's only 3 days left, I better get working! I will probably have the last chapter done ON Christmas  
  
(We get up at about 4 in the morning (Thanks to me, lol), my mom makes me go back to sleep until 5, we get up (again) open presents until about 6 or 7, go back to sleep (My mom, my 'dad', and my sis do, I usually stay up listening to my new CD's or stuff (Which I will be this year, I know I'm getting the Holes soundtrack, and I'm most likely getting the Simple Plan CD), so I'll get on the computer until about 10, then we go to my Gram's and the whole fam has Christmas breakfast/lunch/dinner, we open presents at my grams, we leave my gram's at about 5, and then we go home. Then, I feel sad, 'cause Christmas is over. Yep. It's a routine.), so I should have time to write the last chapter on Christmas. If not, either on Christmas Eve, or the day after Christmas. But, that will just take the whole Holiday Cheer out of it, won't it? ^^)  
  
Oh, and, ElfWarrior, I think I know you're problem (Even though you never replied back). You have me on your favorites list, so I'm thinking maybe you have me on Author Alerts. That would make sense, because that would send you an e-mail every time I update something. Although, I think you'd realize that, and wouldn't be blaming it on me.  
  
Alright, let's get this party started, shall we?  
  
Oh yes, and, Relaxing Pikachu, you got it right on the dot. Have a cookie. (You'll get what I mean when you read who the angel is.)  
  
Disclaimer (Making sure y'all know, lol): I don't own RP, never did, probably never will. I also don't own, "It's A Wonderful Life". Rock on!  
  
CHRISTMAS COUNTDOWN: 3 MORE DAYS... WHOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4: Life without Love and Truth without Twister  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As soon as the blinding light cleared, there stood a figure, glowing a bright light. The light dimmed down, and Twister could clearly recognize the figure.  
  
"S--Sam??" Twister sputtered, looking at him with complete confusion, "How the heck did you get in here?"  
  
"I'm not Sam, I've just taken form of your friend Samuel. My name is Xander, and I'm your guardian Angel." Sam--er--Xander--told him.  
  
"Did you climb through the window?" Twister asked, walking over to his window, and looking down, "That's a long way."  
  
The angel sighed, "I am not your friend Samuel. I am your guardian Angel. I was sent down from the Heaven above to discourage you from killing yourself."  
  
Twister still was looking out the window, "Did you use a ladder?"  
  
Xander pulled at his blonde hair, "I am not your friend! I am your Guardian Angel!", he pulled Twister over from the window, "Watch this! I'll prove it to you!"  
  
Xander walked over to Twister's closet door, and walked through it.  
  
"Whoah! That was cool, Sam, how'd you do it?" Twister asked, running up to the closet door, attempting to walk through it, and smacking face first into the door. He looked dazed for a few seconds, and then rubbed his head, emiting a small, "Ouch."  
  
"You see? I am not your friend Sam." The angel said, smirking at Twister's attempt.  
  
"Then who are you?" Twister asked.  
  
Xander sighed heavily. This was going to be a long night.  
  
"I am your guardian angel. My name is Xander."  
  
"Can I call you Sam?"  
  
Xander rolled his eyes, "Sure, fine. As long as you remember I'm not your friend Sam, I'm your guardian angel."  
  
"What are you here for? Did I do it? Did I kill myself? Am I in heaven? Why does heaven look like my room?" Twister asked, pacing around his room, and tripping over a lump of clothes.  
  
"I'm here to help you, as I explained earlier. I'm here to stop you from killing yourself. And in that way, you'll be helping me. You see, I need to help someone so I can get my wings." Xander explained. He noticed the puzzled look on Twister's face. "Every angel needs to do a good deed to get their wings. Unfortunatly," He sighed, "You are mine. And no, you didn't kill yourself, or else I wouldn't be here. No, you're not in Heaven." He looked around the room, "More like the other place..."  
  
"So, by helping me, I'm helping you?" Twister asked, still confused.  
  
"Yes, but let's forget about that for now. Because, we've got alot of work to do tonight. First, I'm going to show you what it would be like if you'd never been born. Then, I'm going to show you what it would be like if you had gone through with killing yourself." Xander said, gesturing Twister to come closer, "So, hang on. It's gonna' be a bumpy ride."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ouch!" Twister yelped, rubbing his bottom after the crash landing they had done.  
  
"Sorry about that," Xander said, "I'm still getting used to landings. It'll be easier when I have my wings."  
  
"Where are we?" Asked Twister, looking around. Then, he noticed that they were in the Cul-De-Sac where he lived.  
  
"No, YOU don't live here." Xander said, "You were never born."  
  
"How--How'd you know I was thinking that? Can you read my mind or soemthing? Do you have E-S-T?" Twister asked, then he realized something, "What do you mean I was never born? I'm right here!"  
  
"I believe you mean, E-S-P, and no. I'm your guardian angel, remember? I can read your thoughts. You were never born, remember? That's what I'm showing you now. What it would be like if you were never born." Xander said, walking towards the Rocket's house.  
  
"Wait," Twister paused, "I'm not sure I want to see this. I'm probably just dreaming anyways, right? That's right," twister shook his head, "I'm just dreaming. This is all a dream."  
  
As if to prove this point, Twister pinched himself hard in the arm.  
  
"Ouch!" He squeaked. He tried again, same results. He hit himself in the head repeatidly, whispering, "Wake up. wake up. Wake up. Wake up."  
  
"You can stop doing that now," Xander said, rolling his eyes, "This isn't a dream, and hitting yourself in the head won't wake you up. Now, let's go to the Rocket's house."  
  
Twister sighed, and ran to catch up with Xander, who was standing on the Rocket's steps. Xander walked through the door, but Twister knew what had happened last time. He reached a hand out to the door. It went through. He took it back out, and shoved his left leg in. He took that back out, and put his right arm in. He put his arm and right leg in, lost balance, and fell in. Xander was staring down at him with an amused smile.  
  
They walked into the kitchen, where Ray was cooking breakfast.  
  
"Nothing seems different ye--" Twister said, and was cut short as Reggie came down the stairs. She was wearing a very low cut tanktop, with a mini- skirt, and high heels. Her hair was pulled up into a pony tail, and she was wearing--horror beyond horrors--makeup.  
  
"Breakfast is ready, Princess." Ray said, as Reggie pulled out a chair to sit down.  
  
"Dad, I'm like, going to the mall after school with Shana-ann and some friends and I like, need some money, okay?" Reggie said, cutting her pancakes with a plastic knife, and pouring syrup on them.  
  
"Okay, sure, how much?" Ray asked, getting out his wallet.  
  
"Um, like, $100." Reggie said, holding her hand out. Ray put a hundred dollar bill in her hand, and she put it in her pocket. "Like thanks."  
  
"Otto! Breakfast is ready!" Ray shouted, going over to the stairs. Twister heard a crash upstairs, and then footsteps walking down the stairs.  
  
Otto walked over to the table, and pulled out a chair.  
  
"No way." Twister said, "This is so wrong. Ottoman is a...a..DORK?"  
  
Otto adjusted his thick glasses held together with pieces of white tape, pulled up his high-water pants, and made sure he had a pen in his plaid shirt pocket. Reggie stared at him, muttering something along the lines of, 'Disgusting'.  
  
"So, Otto," Ray said, handing him a plate with pancakes on it, "How did gym class go yesterday?"  
  
Otto didn't even look up, but began shoveling pieces of the pancake in his mouth, "They only had to call the ambulance in once."  
  
"That's good." Ray said, "And how was your day yesterday, Reg?"  
  
"Regina dad, not Reggie." Reggie corrected him, "And it went fine."  
  
They started a conversation again about school, and Twister turned back around to Xander.  
  
"Dude, this is just wrong. Reggie's a prep and wants to be called Regina. And, "He shivered, "She's wearing makeup. Otto's a geek who's obviosuly not very good at sports. I've had enough of this, can we just go back now?"  
  
"Okay, we'll leave the Rocket's house, but we're not going back yet. We're going to the Rodriguez's house now." Xander said, walking back through the door. Twister reached through it again, pulling his arm in and out until Xander finally pulled him through.  
  
"Don't you mean my house?" Twister asked, picking himself up from the ground.  
  
"No, you were never born, therefore it's not your house." Xander explained as they walked over.  
  
"Whatever you say, Sam.", Twister said.  
  
Xander looked up into the sky, and mumbled, "What did I do to deserve this?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Shouldn't we ring the doorbell?", Twister asked as they walked up to Twister's door.  
  
"No one can see us, so does it really matter? And they can't hear us either."  
  
"They can't?"  
  
"No." Xander sighed, pushing Twister through the door, and then walking through himself.  
  
"So, they can't hear me if I yell really loud?" Twister asked.  
  
"Nope, but I can, so don't try it." Xander replied, as they walked into the Rodriguez's family room. Sandy, Raul,and Lars were decorating the room with garland and ornaments.  
  
"See? They're fine without me." Twister said to Xander. Xander shrugged.  
  
"Keep watching."  
  
Twister watched for awhile, noticing nothing, until Lars hung up one of the purle bulbs on a strand of garland, and it fell to the ground and broke.  
  
"Oops," Lars said, picking up the broken pieces of the ornament.  
  
"Now look what you did!" Sandy yelled, "You broke it!"  
  
"It's your fault for buying the glass ones, you know how Lars is, I told you to buy the plastic ones!" Raul said.  
  
"Well, excuse me. I wanted the living room to look nice for once, instead of looking like the inside of a Barbie playhouse. Glass ornaments look so much nicer than plastic!" Sandy retorted back, "Not that you'd care anyways. I do all the work around here, and get no resepct for it, and when I go to buy something nice, I have to hear this!"  
  
"You do all the work around here? Please! You don't even work!"  
  
Twister watched his parents argue, and then watched Lars walk up to his room. He followed him up the stairs, and walked through the door. His room was pretty much the same, much neater and more organized than Twister's. He watched Lars lay down on the bed, staring at the ceiling, and then put his pillow over his face to drown out his parents yelling downstairs.  
  
A thought occured to him suddenly, and he walked back out of Lars' room, down the hall, and stopped at a door. His door. He paused for a moment, and then gathered up his courage, and walked in.  
  
The room was painted blue, with ducks on the border. Baby toys, blankets, clothes, and other things were strewn around the room. Then he noticed it, in the middle of the room was a baby crib. He walked over to it, and looked inside.  
  
"No way!" He yelled. He covered his mouth instantly, but then remembered that no one could hear him, luckily, or else the thing in the crib would have been shrieking and crying.  
  
The 'thing' was a baby. Covered in blankets, it appeared to be asleep.  
  
He had been replaced by a baby. A baby, of all things. He wanted out of here, he had seen enough.  
  
"Okay, angel dude, can I go home now?" He shouted, twisting around the room, looking for him. Xander popped up behind him suddenly, putting a hand on Twister's shoulder and scaring him.  
  
"Don't you want to see anything else of what would happen if you were never born?" Xander asked.  
  
"No way, man. I've seen enough. I want to go home now." Twister pleaded, but Xander shook his head.  
  
"Not yet." 


	5. Chapter 5: Mall Madness Part b

Okay, I SHOULD wait 'till I get more reviews on the 4th chapter, BUT, I have about 3 or 4 more chapters to go, and 2 more days.  
  
So, without further to-do (What's that from? I think probably Rugrats, instead of "Ado" they say, "to-do"), here is the 5th Chapter.  
  
CHRISTMAS COUNTDOWN: TOMOROW IS CHRISTMAS EVE!!!!! ONLY 2 MORE DAYS TO GO!!!!  
  
Okay. Short chapter. I may come back and add to it, but right now I'm feeling like I'm going to throw up.....  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 5: Mall Madness  
  
"I still have much to show you." Xander said. Twister sighed, but trudged after Xander who was heading towards the Shore Shack.  
  
"Man, are we goin' to get some fries, 'cause all this time traveling stuff is making me hungry." Twister proclaimed, rubbing his stomach.  
  
Xander just smiled knowingly as they walked up to the entrence of the shack.  
  
"A MALL? The strip is a MALL?" Twister asked, notcing that the shack and all the stores around it had been turned into an inside mall, "Who owns it?"  
  
"Welcome to Tito Makhani's Mini-Maxi Mall! Great Christmas Sales, open 'till 1:00 A.M on Cjristmas Eve!" A large man wearing a hawiian shirt and sandals announced, standing outside of the mall.  
  
"Tito?" Twister's eyes bulged out, "He owns this?"  
  
"Yep, he's rich too." Xander nodded, "He owns alot of big buisnesses."  
  
Twister thought for a few moments, "Where do you live, Sam?"  
  
"I am NOT Sam, remember? I am Xander." He sighed, "Sam doesn't live here. He never moved here."  
  
"He didn't?" Twister asked, "Why not?"  
  
"He just didn't." Xander told him, leaving Twister even more confused.  
  
"So, angel dude, where are we going next?" Twister asked, forgetting about Sam.  
  
"To your past. When you did exist." Xander said.  
  
Twister scrunched up his face, "Why would we want to go there?" 


	6. Chapter 6: Past Prediciments

Okay, sorry about that short chapter. I went to sleep for 2 hours right after that. I'm feeling quite alot better now. So, here we go!!!  
  
All of the things listed in here are actual symptoms of pneumonia. I was never at the hospital for it, but I did have it last year. I missed 4 days of school, lol. So, yes. I did my research *Smiles proudly*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 6 : Past Prediciments  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Why are we going to my past?" Twister wondered as they walked over to the Pier.  
  
"Because." Xander answered simpley, "Now let's go."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"My house!" Twister exclaimed, running to it after they had landed again, "Wait, it is mine this time, right? I live here, right?"  
  
"Yep, you live here." Xander said, as they walked up to his door and went through.  
  
A younger version of Lars whizzed by them, singing, "Feliz Navidad" at the top of his lungs while attempting to catch a tinsel-covered puppy who was running from him.  
  
Twister looked in confusion, "I had a puppy?"  
  
Xander shook his head and sighed. Lars ran by them again, still trying to catch the dog. A 6 year old Twister walked in front of the dog, causing him to trip over himself, and Lars to crash into him.  
  
"Get off me!" Lars shouted, pushing his brother off of him. The dog scampered away, leaving clumps of tinsel behind him.  
  
"Boys, what are you up to now?" Sandy asked from the other room, coming out to see what the commotion was about.  
  
Lars grabbed Twister in a hug, "Nothing madre. Just spreading Christmas cheer with my bebe' hermano." He grinned, exposing a smile with his front teeth missing.  
  
Twister, the 10 year old one, laughed, "I know how Lars lost those teeth. He ran into my door."  
  
Xander smiled.  
  
Sandy, obviously content with his answer, went back into the living room to continue decorating. Lars got up, and resumed singing. He picked up some garland and some tape and began hanging it.  
  
"Can I help?" Twister asked Lars.  
  
Lars thought for a few seconds, "I guess. You can hand me the tape." He gave Twister the tape dispenser.  
  
Twister looked at it, and when Lars turned around to get some tape, he discovered Twister had put pieces of tape all over himself.  
  
"Aww, man!" Lars exclaimed, jumping down from the sink where he had been standing to hang the garland.  
  
"Boys, are you having trouble out there?" Sandy asked.  
  
"No madre!" Lars replied, yanking a piece of tape off of Twister's arm.  
  
"Ouch!" Twister replied, rubbing his arm where the tape had been.  
  
Lars groaned, 'Man, if mom finds out, I'm going to get in trouble!"  
  
10 year old Twister grinned stupidly, "Mom heard me scream when he went to take off the piece that was on my eyebrow. It took 2 months for that spot to grow back. Lars got in big trouble for giving me tape, mom said I could have cut myself on the sharp end."  
  
Xander smiled again, snapped his fingers, and they were in the Rodriguez's living room, 2 years later.  
  
An 8 year old Twister was ripping wrapping paper off of his presents, and throwing it behind him.  
  
"A camcorder!" Twister screeched, realizing what it was. He ran over to Lars and hugged him, "Thanks bro!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Lars mumbled, but hugged his brother back.  
  
10-year old Twister smiled again, and Xander did too, knowing his job would soon be done. He snapped his fingers again, and they were inside the Rocket's house.  
  
Reggie and Otto were at their table, eating breakfast.  
  
"So, what do you think of that new kid?" Reggie asked, stabbing her eggs with her fork.  
  
"Maurice? He seems cool, he's good at skateboarding." Otto replied with a moutful of toast.  
  
Reggie groaned, "Chew, swallow, and then talk Rocket boy."  
  
Otto rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, he might be even better than you." Reggie teased, knowing that anyone daring to call someone else better than him at any sport waould set him off.  
  
"Yeah right." Otto scoffed, shoving some bacon into his mouth, 'Like anyone could be better than me."  
  
Twister rolled his eyes, Otto was never going to change.  
  
Xander snapped his fingers again, and they were in the hospital. Twister looked around, puzzled.  
  
"Why are we here?" He asked Xander.  
  
"Don't you remember? 2 years ago, when you caught a bad case of pneumonia." Xander reminded him, as they walked down the halls until they got to Twister's room.  
  
Reggie, Otto, and Sam were in the room. They were sitting in chairs beside the bed which Twister was in.  
  
"Why's he shaking so much?" Otto asked, noticing Twister shuddering. His teeth were chattering too, and yet he was sweating profusely.  
  
"It's a symptom, " Sam explained. They listened to Ray talking to a doctor outside of the door.  
  
"I'm not his parent, but I am his guardian for this week. His parents are away on a buisness trip, and I am entitled to know what is wrong with him." Ray argued, his voice sounding threatning.  
  
The doctor must have given up, because they heard him say, "He has a case Viral Pnuemonia, and a temperature of 102 degrees. It's a good thing you brought him here."  
  
Twister looked at Xander, "Wow, I don't even remember that."  
  
He watched Reggie and them talk to the other Twister, and then watched Lars go in. his face was riddled with worry. He stared at him for a bit, and then said,  
  
"You better get better soon, bro. I've got a lot of whompin' to catch up on." he began to walk out of the room, and then turned around and said quietly, "Love you bro." And then left.  
  
Twister looked phased for a few seconds, and then spoke up, "He really said that?"  
  
Xander nodded, "C'mon, we've got a few more things to see." 


	7. Chapter 7: Tears of Trauma

Make you guys wait? Now what kind of an insane person would I be if I made you guys wait? I do feel quite a lot better, only my throat hurts. My voice sounds like Macy Gray's right now, because it's all horse. Only 1 or 2 more chapter's to go after this one!  
  
CHRISTMAS COUNTDOWN: Can you believe it? It's Christmas Eve! Tomorow is Christmas! I've already got my plan, I'm gonna' go to bed at 11:30 P.M, stay awake watching TV until 4:00, and then wake everyone up! Then, my mom will make me go back to sleep for a while, and then at 6 we'll get up again and open presents! YAY!  
  
A/N: I will update "Twister Sister" again after the Holidays.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 7: Tears of Trauma  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where are we going next, angel dude?" Twister asked. Xander snapped his fingers again, and the scene changed.  
  
"Why couldn't you have done that the first and second time?" Twister grumbled, looking around, "Where are we now?"  
  
"We're going to see what it would have been like if you would have died." Xander said, "I think you'll be quite surprised."  
  
"Yeah, right." Twister said glumly, "No one cares I bet."  
  
Xander looked at him with surprise, "After all that I've showed you, you still don't think they care?". Twister shrugged, "You will soon change your mind after I show you this, Twister."  
  
They walked over to a large ceremony. Twister noticed they were in a graveyard, and that many people were crowding around one particular grave stone. Twister walked through everyone to read the headstone.  
  
"Maurice Carlos Rodriguez  
1993-2003 May heaven greet him with love"  
  
He looked around at the crowds faces. He recognized everyone, his parents, his cousins, his aunts and uncles, Ray, Tito, Otto, Sam....and then most of all, Lars and Reggie, who both looked completly heartbroken. They were both crying.  
  
Reggie was wearing a light blue dress, and Lars, Sam, and Otto were all wearing tuxedos. They all looked down into the hole in front of the grave stone where the coffin was being lowered. Everyone was crying, really, but Lars and Reggie were crying the hardest. Reggie couldn't even look at the coffin.  
  
"Why is SHE crying?" Twister scoffed. Xander smiled, and snapped his fingers again. They were in the Rocket's home, presumably after the funeral.  
  
Reggie was sitting on the couch, crying and sniffling, while Otto uncomfortably hugged her.  
  
"It's all my fault!" Reggie sobbed, as Otto patted her on the back, "He never would have killed himself if it weren't for me!"  
  
Otto looked at her questionably, "What do you mean?"  
  
Reggie wiped away a few tears, and then whispred softly, "I never got to tell him what I really feel."  
  
"What do you mean?" Otto asked again.  
  
"He told me he loved me," Reggie moaned, "And I was going to say--"  
  
Otto cut her off, "He what? He loves you?..." He thought about this for a few seconds, and then said, 'Should I get dad?"  
  
"Don't you get it?" Reggie cried, "He killed himself because of me! I never got to tell him that I loved him!"  
  
Twister's mouth dropped open. That, he had not been suspecting.  
  
"No way..." He whispered quietly.  
  
Otto reacted the same way, in complete surprise.  
  
"That's wrong sis, he's like my brother." Otto replied, obviously thinking over what Reggie had said.  
  
Twister bit his lip, he hadn't expected any of this.  
  
Xander snapped his fingers again, and they were inside Twister's room. Lar's was lying face-down on the bed.  
  
He was mumbling something, but the blanket's were making it incomprehensible. He finally held his head up to look around the room.  
  
"That was so stupid of you, Twister!" He yelled while crying, "I can't believe you did that!" He rolled off the bed, and sat at the edge of the floor, "I have no idea why you killed yourself, but if it was because of me, I'm sorry! I love you, baby brother. I can't believe you;d do something so stupid!"  
  
Twister was itching his head uncomfortably, he really wanted to hug lars, and tell him he was okay, but he couldn't.  
  
"Seen enough?" Xander asked him, "Enough to prove how many people love you, and how you affect their lives?"  
  
Twister nodded, "I want to go home now."  
  
Xander snapped his fingers once more, and Twister was once again in his bedroom, holding the knife. 


	8. Chapter 8: Have a Killer Christmas

Okay, I've fixed the updating thing, so I can finally get this last chapter out! Yes, how many days late is it? 9 days late I think? Wow..lol. I'm SO sorry about how late this is, but like I said, my computer was being stupid, lol. So, without further babbling, here is the final chapter! Oh yes, and the song in here is, "Christmas Spirit", owned by me.  
  
CHRISTMAS COUNTDOWN: I think there is about..359. Yes, I couldn't resist (  
  
~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~  
  
Chapter 8:Have A Killer Christmas  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
After Lars had barged into Twister's room and found him sitting there in a daze holding a knife over his left wrist, he had just about personally killed his brother. After Twister had tried to walk through his closet door to prove he was still dreaming, and had ended up with a headache, Twister realized that he was back. He dropped the knife, and hugged his brother, who seemed just as surprised as him. After yelling at Twister and telling him that he was a stupid dork for trying to kill himself, Lars hugged him back, and promised not to tell anyone.  
  
***2 DAYS LATER***  
  
Twister was reluctantly headed over to Reggie's house. Now that he knew how she really felt, he figured he owed her an apology for running away from her. Unknown to him, Reggie was doing the same thing.  
  
As they ran into each other head on, Reggie laughed and said, "We've got to start paying attention to where we're going."  
  
"Yeah," Twister mumbled, helping her up. "Look Reg, I-"  
  
"Twister, I have something I want to tell you." Reggie said, interrupting him, "I didn't get to say it before but.I really like you Twist. I guess I.love you too. I'm sorry I didn't get to tell you before but you ran away- "  
  
Twister smiled goofily, and was about to say something when Reggie cut him off, kissing him.  
  
"Whoah." Twister breathed when they finished, "That was cool."  
  
Reggie laughed at him, and then grabbed his hand and said, "So, Twist, are you going to the Winter Formal with anyone? 'Cause you know, I'm available."  
  
"Really?" Twister asked, "I thought you were going with Trent."  
  
"No way! So how about it?" Reggie said.  
  
Twister smiled, " Okay."  
  
"Great, now let's get ready. It is tonight, after all." Reggie exclaimed, "And you better be wearing a tux."  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
~" I'm hearing Jingle Bells ring-a-ling-ling-lingin' everywhere  
  
Hearing 'Ho-Ho'Ho' n' down the streets I walk all day  
  
Seein' smiles on faces  
  
Busy shopping places  
  
Guess Christmastime is here___"~  
  
"Man, Reggie, you look-"  
  
Reggie punched him in the shoulder, while trying to pull her knee-length lavender dress down farther so that it covered more of her legs. "Don't say anything."  
  
"I was just going to say you looked nice!" Twister whined, as Otto laughed at him.  
  
"Man, I can't believe you're going to the dance with my sister!" Otto exclaimed, "But I guess I'm okay with it. As long as you don't try anything with her!"  
  
"You've got my word, bro." Twister said, as he and Otto did their handshake.  
  
"Okay kids, let's get going!" Ray shouted, pushing Otto into the Woody.  
  
~"I'm seeing love and good feelings on smiling faces  
  
Hearing 'I love ya', 'I won't leave ya', 'I can't wait to see ya'  
  
Bein' good, being naughty,  
  
Santa Clause is watchin' for ta' see ya'  
  
Singing 'Silent Night' and humming to the tune, good feeling  
  
Guess It's the good 'ol Christmas Cheer___"~  
  
The gymnasium was decorated with colorful lights, garland, and Christmas Decorations. The DJ was playing many popular songs, but was also playing Christmas songs. Twister and Reggie were over by the refreshment table, drinking punch and watching others dance. Suddenly, a slow Christmas song came on.  
  
Reggie smiled at Twister and said, "Aren't you going to ask me to dance?"  
  
Twister said, in a cheesy accent, "My fair maiden, would you perhaps like to dance?"  
  
Reggie laughed, and pulled him out to the dance floor, in between Sam who was dancing with Sherry, and Otto and Shana-ann.  
  
Twister awkwardly put his arms around Reggie, and she did the same. Reggie looked over to Sam, who gave her a thumbs up, and Twister did the same to Otto, who smiled back at him.  
  
~"All I want for Christmas,  
  
Is for the love to stay alive  
  
Not for a little while,  
  
but for a long run in time  
  
All I want for Christmas,  
  
Is for the feeling to stay  
  
The joy that we share,  
  
the love that we have,  
  
the feelings deep inside  
  
All I want for Christmas,  
  
Is for that to stay  
  
Not just for Christmas Day,  
  
not just today  
  
I want the good feeling to stay,  
  
day after day."~  
  
As they began to get tired, they took a break to get some more punch. Reggie looked up to the doorway, and saw a bough of mistletoe with a red bow and a small silver bell. She smiled, and told Twister to look up.  
  
"Hmm, mistletoe." He said, as she leaned in closer towards him.  
  
"You know what that means," She grinned, and then kissed him. When they finally broke the kiss, the looked up again, to see that the small silver bell was ringing.  
  
"Did you know, that everytime a bell rings, an angel gets its wings?" Reggie asked him, looking at the bell.  
  
He looked up, and then suddenly he felt a cold blast of air. He looked to his right, and saw a shady image of Sam, illuminated with a bright light.  
  
"Thanks." The figure said, fluttering his wings, and then disappearing.  
  
"Yeah," Twister nodded, "And one just did." 


End file.
